US 2005/0217625 A1 discloses an air filter system, comprising a housing that comprises, for example, a rear wall and a sidewall that each have an upper edge that is configured such that it is closed off by a hood of a vehicle so that the housing includes the vehicle hood in order to provide a thermal insulation of the intake air from the heat of the motor compartment. The air filter system is connected with an air intake manifold of the internal combustion engine by an air intake pipe. The housing comprises a diagonal plate to which the air intake pipe is fastened and through which it passes. The diagonal plate is arranged at an angle so that the air intake pipe is positioned such that an outlet end of the air intake pipe opens into the air intake manifold. A washable, reusable air filter that is supported by the air intake pipe filters the intake air and guides it through the air inlet pipe into the air intake manifold.